chance!
by pichi dichi
Summary: Brett dan Schmidt adalah musuh bebuyutan dalam pertandingan. tapi sebenarnya mereka teman baik. ketika mereka mencintai perempuan yang sama, apakah pertemanan mereka juga akan pupus... dan siapa pemenang dari pertarungan sia-sia ini?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : **Uhf.. akhirnya bisa juga dapet plot nya… thaks berat buat maria-san yang udah kasih ide ini.

**Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**Heart beat**

Brett melempar tasnya kesal ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah tasnya tak berhasil mendarat di atas tempat tidur tetapi malah mendarat ke lantai berlapis marmer dan mengeluarkan suara GEDEBUK yang cukup keras ditambah buku-buku berserakan di lantai karena melopat dari tasnya ketika di lempar, ia lalu membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur. Tapi, rupanya ada kesalahan lagi, kepalanya tak sampai di tempat yang empuk, tetapi malah sampai di tembok beton yang kerasnya minta ampun.

Tapi brett tak menangis, ia pun tak meringis, ia hanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi mulutnya tak mengeluarkan satu getar suara pun.

Akhirnya setelah kepalanya berhasil mendarat di bantal dengan sempurna, ia menerawang ke atas. Menatap setiap sudut kamarnya yang ukurannya bisa dibilang tak kecil.

Tadi baru saja ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan , dan sepertinya dia langsung falling in love at the first sight. Tangan Brett menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri. Mencoba memusnahkan pikirannya itu. Karena secara tak sadar Sahabatnya telah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sama.

Brett mengingat kembali, mencoba mengulang ingatannya tadi pagi. Anak perempuan itu menabrak dirinya saat ia sedang menuju laboratorium. Dari bukunya, ia tau anak ini hanya berbeda beberapa tingkat dibawahnya.

Brett sejenak terdiam. Menatap anak itu sampai berjalan pergi. Sementara itu tiba-tiba Schmidt yang secara tak terduga telah berada di belakangnya, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya " Dia itu loh anak yang selalu ku ceritakan "

Brett membelalak kaget ketika Schmidt yang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu berkata demikian. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian berjuta-juta kilometer. Seperti jatuh dari menara eiffel di prancis atau patung liberty di new york. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit secara tiba-tiba. Entah apa dan mengapa.

Schmidt sedang duduk sambil membuka situs internet. Ia senyam-senyum sendiri bak orang gila sambil menatapi komputernya. Rupanya ia sedang membuka sebuah situs berita. Disitu tertera sebuah headline yang cukup besar **THE EINSTEIN'S GIRL** dan tertera sebuah foto anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah piala dan beberapa medali emas tergantung di lehernya. Lalu dengan segera Schmidt menggerakan kursornya menuju ke arah icon bergambar printer dan tentu saja di klik. Dan… zzzzttttt….. suara printer terdengar. Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Scmidt mengambil hasil-hasilnya. Rupanya, lumayan banyak juga artikel yang di print selain yang tadi.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke arah kamarnya lalu ia pun duduk di karpet yang ada di lantai tersebut, tangannya merogoh sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya lalu dengna segera mengeluarkannya. Rupanya sebuah album yang masih baru. Ya.. album yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengoleksi perangko atau foto.

Schmdit membuka segelnya lalu membuka halaman pertama. Sreeekkk… begitulah bunyinya saat plastik perekat halaman pertama tersebut ditarik, lalu ia memasukan selembar dmi selembar setiap halaman smpai album itu terisi setengahnya.

Setelah itu ia membuka ulang dari halman pertama, menatapi artikel tersebut sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Jari jemari nya mengelus foto anak perempuan itu.

Schmidt lalu membaca artikel tersebut lagi, dan saat itu ia menemukan sebuah bait yang makin membuatnya gembira.

_**Josephina Goodwin sekarang ini berencana bergabung ke sekolah di NASA dikarenakan ingin mencoba tantangan baru. Menurutnya, NASA adalah satu-satunya alternatif untuk membuat ia menjadi lebih maju. Selain itu dengar-dengar katanya ada latihan yang cukup menarik ynag katanya menggunakan mini 4 wheel drive.**_

Schmidt membelalak senang. Pantasan dia ada di sekolahnya Brett kemarin. Ya.. Sebenaranya Schmidt tak satu sekolah dengan Brett, walaupun pada hakikatnya dia bertemu dengan Jo pertama kali di sekolah Brett saat ia sedang menunggu Brett yang lama banget ada di laboratorium, lalu esoknya, siapa sangka Schmidt bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jo, dan brett sepertinya sudah mengenal Jo (**hanya pikiran Schmidt aja )**

Tapi Schmidt mendadak lemas secara tiba-tiba saat membaca paragraf selanjutnya

" _**saya memutuskan untuk masuk dalam Tim NA astro rangers, karena katanya disana sangat baik dalam hal latihannya**__**… terutama katanya kapten disana sangat keras mendidik, saya harap saya bisa menjadi lebih baik"**_

"Hah? Apa?" Pekik Schmidt kaget. Apa Jo sudah masuk ke Tim – nya Brett, apa mungkin ia akan jadi lawanku?

Schmidt langsung buru-buru mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan nomor handphone Brett. Akhirnya tersambung juga saat sekian lama tak diangkat.

" Halo.. " Ucap brett dengan nada malas

" Brett.. apa anak yang tadi siang itu… masuk ke dalam Tim Astrorangers?" kata Schmidt langsung to the point

" Apa ? " Kata Brett dengan suara keras sangking kagetnya

" Jangan keras-keras napa , kupingku sakit nih"

" Maaf. .tapi aku kaget aja.. emm.. kurang tau juga sih, kata Mr. Danise memang ada anak baru, tapi gak tau siapa"

Schmidt menunduk lemah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Alright, Schmidt memang seorang anggota tim dari jerman, jadi kalau sampai Jo masuk ke dalam tim Jerman. Ia sangat merasa tidak mungkin. Tapi.. ia tetap tak rela…

Brett berjalan ke arah ruang latihan. Tapi aneh, ruang latihan masih gelap adan sepi. Ia tau, ini hari minggu.. tapi saat di rumah, di arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul 09.15. ia sudah terlambat 15 menit.

Brett melihat arlojinya lagi dan masih 09.15 padahal waktu yang digunakan untuk menempuh jarak dari rumah ke sekolah adalah 10 menit.

" Sial! " kata Brett kesal menyadari arlojinya rusak.

Dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat jam di ruang latihan, rupanya masih kurang 45 menit lagi !

Brett kemudian berjalan menuju sofa, tapi siapa sangka di situ ada seseorang. Anak yang kemarin! Brett menatap anak itu dengan tatapan sengit " ada apa disini? "

" Oh.. maaf.. selamat pagi, namaku Josephina Goodwin panggil saja aku Jo.. mulai hari ini aku bergabung dengan tim ini " Katanya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Brett menyalaminya tapi tak berlama-lama. Ia langsung membalikan badan menuju ke arah laci berpintu kaca tempat menaruh piala-piala. "Apa anak perempuan yang seperti kamu itu bisa ya? " Kata Brett dengan nada ketus. Tapi wajahnya sudah cukup memerah.

" Aku pasti bisa.. " Kata Jo " Aku akan belajar"

" Huh.. anak sepertimu? "

" Iya.. aku janji, aku pasti bisa"

Brett diam saja lalu masuk ke ruangan pelatih dan Jo mengikutinya. di atas meja, ada sebuah file dan disitu ruapnya tertera tentang anak baru itu. Brett membacanya sejenak.

" Jadi, kamu itu.. pemenang medali emas dalam lomba fisika dan matematika 15 kali berturut-turut ?"

" Iya.. " jawab Jo tersenyum

" Dan kamu, juga seorang ahli komputer ?"

" Tidak juga sih" Kata Jo " Tapi, lumayanlah"

Brett hanya terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang bernada berat

" Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku, Brett ! "

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance**

**Chapter 2**

**Oops!**

Mr. Danise berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah agak geram membuat nyali Brett yang tadinya besar saat menginterogasi Jo berubah menjadi ciut, dengan wajah pucat pasi, Brett berdiri dari tempat duduk pelatih dan berjalan ke luar ruangan, Jo masih saja membuntuti Brett.

Rupanya diluar, sudah ada Edge, Miller dan Hammer. Mereka menatap Brett seolah bingung apa yang terjadi dan Brett tak memperdulikan itu. Ia lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang cukup panjang.

Edge menengok ke arah Hammer, Hammer menengok ke arah Miller, lalu Miller menunduk menatapi ujung sepatunya yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tak tau apa yang terjadi. Di tengah garis batas antara kebingungan dan rasa penasaran itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan sebanyak 3 kali. Suara yang mensinyalir mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat yang juga ada dalam laboratorium tersebut.

Ruang rapat itu memiliki meja panjang berbentuk segi empat. Di sisi kiri diduduki oleh pelatih. tentu saja demikian. Di sisi sebelah kanan pelatih ada Brett dan Edge. Dan di sisi seberang mereka ada Hammer dan miller. Urutan tempat duduk yang biasa mereka duduki setiap harinya.

Jo hanya bisa terpaku berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya masih menatap ruang rapat ynag amat besar itu. Kedua telapak tangannya terlipat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa grogi mulai menghantui. " kalau aku di tes gimana? apakah aku akan lolos dalam tes ini? melawan mereka semua? Anak yang paling kecil itu sepertinya mudah untuk dikalahkan tapi jika berada di urutan ke tiga sekarang, artinya dia anak yang cukup tangguh.. lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang paling besar itu.. dia sepertinya bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari aku.. apa aku sanggup?" Jo bingung setengah mati, pikirannya kacau dan tak menentu. Ada rasa bimbang di hatinya. Seolah membuat ia ragu, "apa mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri saja?" batinnya dalam hati terdalam.

" Erghm... " Suara dehaman membuyarkan lamunan dan khayalan Jo yang sudah berkeliling dunia.

Jo tersentak, tapi ia tak tau harus duduk dimana. Ia hanya berdiri saja di ambang pintu. Brett melirik menatap anak perempuan yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jo.

" Pelatih .." Kata brett mengangkat tangan "siapa anak itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Jo dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

" Kemari, Jo! " Kata Pelatih memanggil Jo untuk mendekat dan Jo pun berdiri di samping tempat duduk pelatih (**ya iyalah, kan pelatihnya lagi duduk**). Lalu sang pelatih kita, berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai memperkenalkan Jo kepada anggota tim-nya "Ini adalah Jo, dia adalah anggota baru pengganti anggota yang kurang terkumpul 5 orang dan akan mengikuti atlantic cup " Kata dengan bangga

" APA! " Tanya Brett sambil melotot kaget sampai bola matanya hampir keluar.

" Ya.. mohon bantuannya ya " Kata Jo memberi salam " kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan dariku tanyakan saja" kata J otersenyum ramah.

Brett membuang muka karena kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara nakal dari arah sebelah kanannya. " Hai.. sudah punya pacar belum?"

Brett menengok pada asal suara itu. Edge! Ah.. anak itu, seperti biasa berulah lagi. Jo menunduk malu karena tak bisa menjawab. Dan seketika itu juga, "Pletak!" sebuah gelas dari air mineral kemasan gelas mendarat di kepala Edge, diikuti beberapa gumpalan kertas dan teriakan " Woooooo"

Seketika ruangan rapat menjadi ricuh. Mereka bermain lempar-lemparan seperti anak taman kanak-kanak tak peduli berapa umur mereka. " Edge, Hammer, Miller! Hentikan!" Ucap Brett dengan suara menggelegar menghentikan semua kegilaan yang terjadi.

Brett melirik Jo, megisyaratkan kepada mereka yang sedang ricuh untuk tau malu dikit karena sedari tadi Jo tertawa, dan tentu saja menertawakan mereka.

Edge langsung kembali duduk di kursinya, begitu pula 2 orang temannya, Miller dan Hammer yang ikut terlibat dalam aksi bodoh itu.

" Pelatih, apa bisa kita adakan tes?" Kata Brett memberi usul

Deg! Jantung Jo berdegup kencang, tangannya mulai gemetaran. Dugaannya tadi tak meleset sama ia berada pada kondisi gawat. Bagaimana kalau ia kalah? Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya

"Begini, kita atur ulang posisi yang ada. Maksudku, kita semua bertanding dan kita lihat, sampai dimana urutan yang akan dicapainya, jika urutannya mencapai nomor 5, artinya ia tidak layak masuk tim kita"

" Lalu, apa yang harus dipertandingkan sebagai bahan ujiannya?"

Brett mengambil secarik kertas ukuran A4 lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada pelatih. Dan hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. " Jadi ini adalah, penentuan posisi ulang?" kata Mr. Danise.

" Betul ! " Kata brett tersenyum

" tapi, apa kamu rela posisi nomor satu-mu di ambil? Olehku misalnya?" Tanya Edge mencoba menggagalkan rencana Brett.

" Ya, tak apa kan? Lagi pula, mau ditaruh diposisi mana dia kalau kita tak tau kemampuannya? Dan lagi, jika aku sampai masuk urutan ke 5, aku akan keluar dari tim ini, karena aku merasa tak layak" Kata Brett.

"Jadi, jika kita masuk posisi 5, kita harus keluar?" Tanya Hammer dengan nada sedih

" Tidak... tapi hanya aku saja, jadi jika aku sampai turun dari posisiku, aku akan keluar dari tim ini.."

" kapten!" Kata miller membelalak dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

" Jadi ini pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan posisimu? " Tanya Edge menatap brett dengan tatapan mata setengah stress melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya di tim itu.

" Yeah... tentu "

" Erghm.. jadi sudah ditetapkan.. .yang diujikan adalah..." Kata Mr. Danise dengan penuh wibawa sambil membacakan satu per satu daftarnya.

Jo bergidik takut. Apa ia mampu? Apalagi brett percaya diri sekali? Jo hanya menunduk, dan ujian dimulai..

hari ini hari senin, 2 hari setelah hari ujian tersebut. Jo dengan terburu-buru berlari ke arah kaca laboratorium. Melihat dapat posisi berapakah dirinya? Nomor satu, rupanya masih diraih oleh brett astaire. Ah.. dia memang pintar. Tak ada yang sepintar dia.

Jo menelusur ke nomor dua, Edge Blaze ada di sana. Ia tak tergantikan. Selisih poin-nya dengan Brett Cuma beda 1 angka.

Dari 5 mata ujian (**udah kayak UN aja **) atau dari 5 yang di uji, Brett mendapat total nilai sempurana yaitu 50 dan Edge hanya mendapat 49.

Dibawh Edge rupanya ada Jo.. Jo melompat senang, ia mendapat nomor ketiga. Tidak buruk juga.. total nilainya 45. memang sih,ada yang ia tak kuasai, jadi wajar lah. Di nomor ke empat ada miller dengan poin 42 dan nomor ke lima ada Hammer David grant dengan poin 40. mereka semua memang berbakat. Jo hanya berdecak kagum sambil menganga sampai tiba-tiba...

" Hwwaaaaa! " teriak Jo kaget saat ada yang menepuk bahunya.

Brett tersenyum sabil mengulurkan tangannya "selamat ya" Katanya ramah, tidak dingin seperti kemarin.

Jo membalas uluran tangan Brett " Iya.. sama-sama"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"eh" Kata Jo melepas jabatan tangannya sambil menunduk malu, begitupula sebaliknya.

Jo berpamitan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam. Jo berjalan melaui brett tapi tiba-tiba saja, Jo merasa ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya " Hei.. mau kuantar pulang? Sekarang sudah jam 5, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Kata brett sambil menahan Jo

Jo mengelak " Tidak usah, aku kan bisa naik bis"

" Gak.. sekarang pasti bis sedang ramai-ramainya, kamu lupa kalau ini jam pulang kantor?" Kata brett bersikeras.

Jo tidak bisa ber alibi lagi, mau tak mau ia harus ikut Brett. Akhirnya Jo mengangguk saja. Lalu Brett dengan masih memegang pergelangan tangan Jo, menyeret ia ke parkiran mobil.

Setelah semua siap, Brett menancap gas mobilnya dan langsung meluncur keluar area sekolah. " Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Brett pada Jo

"Cassa Catelunna blok F nomor 2 "

" oh, baiklah.." Kata Brett sambil mengarahkan mobilnya menuju arah alamat yang dituju. Jo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari pesona cowok berambut pirang itu.

Mobil sedan bewarna hitam metalik itu terus melaju di jalan aspal kelabu di ramainya perkotaan New York. Jo hanya bisa diam sambil menggerak-gerakan ujung sepatunya. Takut bercampur malu, bersatu dalam hatinya kini.

Brett menatapi Jo ynag sedang melamun, tak ingin mengganggu, itu pikirnya. Untuk menjaga image dan tak ingin Jo mengetahui perasaannya tapi, hati nuraninya memberontak.

Tangannya tak bisa ia kendalikan, bergerak sendiri ke arah pundak Jo dan menepun pundak anak berusai 14 tahun itu dengan lembut.

Jo kaget dan berbalik. Brett dengan cepat menarik tangannya lagi ke arah setir.

" ada apa? " tanya Jo dengan ramah

" Emm.. itu.. anu.. kamu sudah tau kan kalo 1 minggu lagi ada atlantic cup?" kata brett dengan nada agak tegas

" Ya.." Jawab Jo " aku tau"

" Ku harap kamu menyiapkan dirimu dengan baik.. maksudku, aku tak mau kalah di pertandingan kali ini. Ini juga demi kesuksesan latihan kita. Jika kita bisa mencapai target goal yang ditentukan, level kita tentu akan bertambah lebih tinggi dari kelompok yang lain"

Jo hanya mengangguk berusaha mencerna perkataan brett "berarti seperti permainan game online ya? Jika mencapai suatu target, maka level kita akan naik.."

"iya.. semacam main pet society .. kamu tau gak?" Kata brett dengan nada dingin bin tajam, tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari suatu hal.

" Jadi selama ini, kamu main game itu juga?" kata Jo menatap brett riang.

" Gak.. Cuma tau dari teman" kata brett berbohong sambil mengalihkan pandangan. " Pokoknya aku gak mau tau, kalau sampai kita kalah karena dirimu, kamu yang tanggung jawab! "

Jo menelan ludah pasrah. Tangannya gemetar, tapi ia harus berusaha kuat. "b..baik"

Ciiiiitttt... mobil di rem mendadak, kemacetan pun terjadi. Brett memukul setirnya kesal. Dan Jo menatapinya saja.

" apa liat-liat ?" tanya Brett agak ketus karena kesal.

" Enggak" Kata Jo balik menatap depan.

Brett lalu mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Sreekk.. beberapa menit kemudian ada beberapa kertas yang berhasil di keluarkan oleh Brett.

" i.." tapi belum sempat brett memberikannya tiba-tiba macet itu reda dan ia diklakson mobil-mobil belakangnya. Otomatis brett menginjak gas lagi. Lalu melempar kertas-kertas tersebut ke pangkuan Jo sambil berkata " Ini daftar pemain Atlantic Cup! Pelajari, dan disini, lawan terberat kita adalah Eisen Wolf dengan ketua Schmidt! Pelajari dan camkan itu! "

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance**

**Chapter 3**

**Alright!**

Pagi ini, Jo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan hati riang, setelah diterima dalam kelompok utama dalam pelatihan astronot di sekolahnya, kini dia bisa berdamai dengan Brett.

" hai.. Kamu Josephina goodwin kan?" Akta seseorang memanggil saat Jo menapakan kakinya tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Jo mengamati cowok itu dari atas sampai bawah. Anak sekolah internasional Jerman. Terlihat dari seragamnya. Lalu di seragamnya itu juga ada lambang Eisen Wolf dan nama Schmidt, dibawahnya.

Jo mengamati baik-baik, dulu ia sempat bertemu dengan cowok itu. Di sekoalh ini juga, tapi, tanpa ia memakai seragam.

Jo mendelik, mengingat kata-kata brett :

_**disini, lawan terberat kita adalah Eisen Wolf dengan ketua Schmidt! Pelajari dan camkan itu!**_

" Ya.. ada apa? " Kata Jo menjawab dengan setengah ketus, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

Schmidt tersenyum hangat.. "kita bertanding dengan serius ya.. "

" tentu" akta Jo tak mau kalah

" Dan kalau aku yang menang, ku harap kamu mau menerima tawaran jalan bareng aku"

" A.. apa? " Kata Jo kaget

" iya..sudah dulu ya" Kata Schmidt mengedipkan matanya yang berwarna ungu itu dengan nakal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jo yang masih bengong dengan mulut yang menganga.

Jo masih memukul-mukul kepalanya di jalan,berharap itu semua Cuma mimpi. Tapi, itu sebuah realitas dalam kehidupan di dunia ini. bahwa ada orang segila SCHMIDT di dalam dunia yang sebesar ini.

Jo membanting dirinya di kursi dalam kelasnya dengan malas. Yah.. siapa sih yang mood-nya malah jadi naik kalo ngadepin cowok kayak gitu? Betul kan? Ia lalu menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca ulang daftar nama-nama peserta Atlantic Cup. Sambil mempelajari kemampuan mereka, tentu saja. Tapi, pikirannya tak bisa ia lepaskan dari cowok berambut cokelat itu.

"dasar, cowok resek" teriak Jo dalam hati. " Kemarin, baru saja aku berdebar-debar melihat brett, sekarang Schmidt, ah.. aku ini memang orang aneh! " kata Jo sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mencoba menikmati ketenangan untuk sejenak. Yah… sejenak.. sampai akhirnya….

" GOODWIN ! APA KAU TAU? INI BUKAN KAMAR TIDURMU ! JADI SEDARI TADI KAMU TERTIDUR YA? PANTAS DARI AWAL PELAJARAN KAMU MENELUNGKUPKAN KEPALAMU! "

Jo terbangun, rupanya ia malah tertidur. Ah.. sedari tadi, ia tertidur rupanya. Ia sudah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya tadi dengan Schmidt hanya mimpi, tapi ia menemukan daftar pemain di atas mejanya. "Jadi bukan mimpi!" pekik Jo histeris dalam hati.

" goodwin! Sebagai hukman atas kelalaian-mu, kamu harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 25 kali!"

"Apa?" Jo berteriak nyaris tak percaya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dihukum oleh guru. Seisi kelas tertawa kecil. Dan Jo hanya menunduk malu. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, hukuman pun dijalankannya.

"gubraakkk…" Jo membanting dirinya dengan lemas di atas kasur. Hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Bagaimana tidak? bertemu dengan cowok aneh, dihukum guru, dimarahin brett. Haduddudududududududuhhh… kayaknya gak habis-habis deh kesialan Jo hari ini.

* * *

Jo menatap kalender yang tergantung di dalam kamarnya. Besok adalah hari pertandingan.

Ia menunduk lesu. " Kalau kalah, bagaimana nih?" Pikir Jo sambil membuka-buka pamflet petunjuk pertandingan tersebut yang dibagikan tadi.

* * *

(** flash back **)

"Jadi.. ini sistemnya adalah sistemgugur,dimana jika kita kalah, kita tidak akan bisa naik ke babak berikutnya. Dan kita hanya bisa bertemu Jerman di final.. Itu pun kalo kita berdua sama-sama masuk.." Kata brett.

" Ya sudah, ngapain mikirin Jerman, kalau dia gak masih final, ktia kan gak usah memperdulikannya!" Kata Jo. Karena selain ia juga memang tidak peduli, ia jgua tidak mau kalah dari Schmidt

* * *

bunyi tembakan pistol menandai bahwa pertandingan telah usai. Jo menunduk lemas. Ia terlalu merekehkan schmidt. Kini ia kalah total. Schmidt tersenyum penuh kemenangn "You will be mine!"Ucapnya dalam hati.

Pulang dari pertandingan, Brett berjalan dengna penuh amarah, tiba-tiba Ada yang menepuknya dari belakang. Edge ternyata..

" Hei..Brett.. temani aku ke mall yuk! kita refreshing!" KAta Edge mencoba menghibur

" Malas" jawab brett

" Ayolah"

Edge terus membujuk hingga Brett pun setuju. ia dan Edge berjalan di mall. ke toko game, main di game center... tapi saat itu, saat Brett sedang main game, matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang muda mudi.. yang tak asing untuknya sedang berkencan

**to be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh.. no !**

Brett menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan mata menyala-nyala seolah bisa menerangi malam yang gelap gulita. Kaget, begitulah perasaaannya. Matanya melongo menatapi mereka berdua.

Edge yang sedang seru main ghost squad sama sekali tidak memperhatikan brett yang ternyata sudah lari membuntuti mereka.

" hei..Brett… " akta Edge " Kok kamu gak nyerang-nyerang?" Edge masih terus menembaki musuh dalam virtual game tersebut, tak memperhatikan Brett yang sudah pergi jauh..uh..uh..uh… "brett …" Edge menengok, dan kini disadarinya bahwa Brett sudah hilang, lang, lang… gak tau kemana.

Edge menghentikan permainannya lalu berlari keluar dari game center tersebut. Dia berlari ke tempat yang agak sepi lalu mencoba-menghubungi brett.

"Brett, dimana kamu?"

" Menurutmu? " Jawab brett terdengar agak kesal dari seerang sana.

"ada apa sih? Hilang tanpa jejak gitu ?" tanya edge.

" Edge, dengar aku… hubungi Hammer dan Miller, kita bertemu seperti biasa di kafe pissa jam 7 malam nanti! Mengerti! " Kata brett dengan tegas lalu telepon terputus.

Edge mendengus kesal. Yahh… siapa sih yang gak kesal diperintah-perintah gitu. Tapi mau tak mau, diturutinya sahabatnya itu. Karena ia tau, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menjerumuskan mereka.

Oooo0000oooO

Brett memarkirkan mobil jaguar hitam miliknya di lapangan parkir pertokoan dengan agak malas. Terbayang di wajahnya kekesalan dan amarah. Tapi buru-buru dialaihkan perhatiannya ke arah tempat cuci cetak foto yang berada di dekat tempat janjiannya, yaitu kafe pissa. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat cetak foto tersebut. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, ia lalu mendapatkan amplop berisi hasil cetakan fotonya tadi sore di mall.

Di tariknya beberapa lembar foto berukuran 3 R tersebut. Matanya penuh amarah dan menyala-nyala karena menatapi foto tersebut.

"Jam setengah 7, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi.." kata Brett dalam hatinya saat ia melihat arloji yang mengitari pergelangan tangan kirinya.. "masih ada waktu… kalau begitu ada baiknya aku ke kafe duluan."

Brett mengemasi fotonya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas ranselnya. Setelah itu, Brett berjalan pelan ke arah kafe yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf.. sudah melakukan reservasi atau….?" Kata pelayan dengan ramah.

" Atas nama astro rangers, 4 orang, ruang VIP nomor 5.. sudah reservasi " kata brett dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

" Oh.. iya.. atas nama tim astro rangers.. baik, saya antarkan anda ke sana.. mari.."

Brett berjalan dengan dingin sambil mengikuti pelayan tersebut, semua cewek-cewek berdecak-decak melihat cowok bergaya cool itu memasuki ruang VIP yang biasanya untuk pejabat-pejabat.

Brett akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan posisi nyaman dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu ia kembali mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Rasa amarah yang mengebu tak tertahankan dalam hatinya. "Aneh.. aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa! Apa mungkin… Ah tidak… tidak mungkin aku cemburu" Brett berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak cemburu.

"Hey Brett! " Kata Edge memecah kesunyian di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rupanya mereka bertiga sudah datang.

" yeah.. hai" Jawab Brett dengan nada enggan.

"ada apa nih Brett? Ngundang kita ke sini segala… Ini kan restoran mahal.. Cuma dipakai kalau rapat khusus saja.."kata Edge sambil bersiul kecil.

" Yah.. ini rapat khusus.. dasar bodoh!" Kata brett dengan kesal. "Duduk kalian!" Kata brett lagi dengan nada seperti memerintah.

Plaaaakkk ! Beberapa lembar foto dilempar ke arah meja. Edge, Hammer ,dan miller lalu mengerubungi foto-foto itu. "Ini kan?" kata Miller dengan nada tercengang

"jadi kamu cemburu?" Akta Edge tersenyum menatap brett

"What the …. ?" Kata brett kesal

" Mengaku sajalah"

"Mengaku apa! Artinya kan anak baru itu ada kemungkinan berkhianat… buktinya, mereka seperti sedang merayakan kemenagan eisen wolf!"

" Masa sih? Menurutku tidak ah.. menurutku kamu saja yang terlalu sensitif.."

"sensitif apa sih! Cemburu pula… kan aku sudah bilang kalau anak baru itu sepertinya memang berencana melakukan hal ini "

"ah..brett.." Ucap Edge sambil berdecak. "Kau itu cemburu"

"Jangan-jangan kapten menyukai Jo yah?" Kata Miller tak mau kalah

"Apaan sih! Kamu anak kecil! Ikut-ikutan saja!" brett kesal lalu mendongakan wajahnya ke samping, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi, selama ini…" Kata Edge tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brett kesal , rupanya ini malah menjatuhkannya. Bukan membuat Jo dikeluarkan.

**Setengah tahun**** kemudian….**

Jo berlari saat keluar dari bandara. Lalu dengan cepat menyalakan handphone-nya. Ada orang yang sduah menunggunya untuk chatting. Yah.. cowok misterius yang nick – nya bernama Ryota. Katanya sih orang jepang. Jadi Jo sangat senang waktu katanya akan ada pertandingan di Jepang.

Good-jo : aku sudah sampai, kamu dimana?

Ryota : Sabar dong.. kamu kayak pengen banget ketemu sama aku?

Good-jo : Iya lah…

Ryota : nanti kita pasti ketemu

Good-jo : Kapan?

Ryota: Pasti deh..

"Hei,Jo! Jangan chatting melulu.. setelah ini kita ada demo play. Apa kamu tau hah!" Kata brett kesal.

"Maaf " Ucap Jo sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang mengantar mereka sampai hotel untuk peserta.

Setelah semua beres, Jo meng-online-kan kembali messenger-nya tapi rupanya ryota sudah offline. Jo membanting dirinya dengan malas di tempat tidur. Ia jadi teringat pada sahabat dunia maya-nya itu. Bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu tanpa di sengaja dalam sebuah situs jejaring sosial bernama fesbuk. Selama ini, Ryota selalu menarik perhatiannya. Karena Ryota lah yang selalu menghibur jo dalam kesulitan, wlalaupun hanya lewat chatting ataupun call chat di komputer, tapi Jo cukup senang.

Sejauh ini, yang dia kenal, Ryota itu anak ynag sangat baik. Jadi Jo sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ryota.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah laboratorius penelitian.

" Hei.. Ryo! Kamu mau ditinggal!" Ucap seorang cowok berambut pirang.

Cowok yang bernama Ryo itu menengok ke arah sahabatnya "Yah..baiklah J, aku ke sana!" Ucap Ryo sambil berlari ke sebuah kontainer besar bertuliskan **TRF VICTORYS**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance**

**Chapter 5**

**Stranger !**

Jo berdiri di ambang pintu counter telepon seluler di Jepang .yah.. dia sedang membeli nomor regional Jepang. Wajahnya cukup senang setelah sekarang bisa sms-an dengan sang cowok misterius yang menurutnya pas banget sama kriteria-nya. Walaupun ia tak pernah melihat sosok Ryota tersebut, tapi ia sempat melihat foto-foto beberapa teman Ryota yang tentu saja ia lihat di fesbuk. Semoga dengan itu semua, ia bisa bertemu dengan Ryota.

Jo duduk di sofa dalam hotel yang tentu saja untuk peserta WGP. Ah.. bukan hotel, apartemen lebih tepatnya. Ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memencet beberapa nomor telepon lalu ia memencet tanda "call". Ia menunggu beberapa saat sambil bersenandung kecil sampai tiba-tiba…

" Halo" Ucap yang di seberang

"ryota? " Kata Jo senang.

" Kamu.. Suara ini mirip Jo.. Jo yang aku denger kalo lagi call-call –an di chatting"

" Iya ini memang aku.. " Kata Jo riang.

" Whew? Dari mana kamu tau nomorku? Dan ini kan nomor jepang!"

"Memang.. tadi aku beli nomor area jepang, dan aku.. tau nomor kamu dari fesbuk. Kamu kan memasukan nomor kamu. Kamu lupa? "

"Oh.. iya yah.." Kata cowok bernama Ryota itu

" Ya, gitu deh…"

"kamu di jepang katanya ada pertandingan mini 4 WD, berarti entar ketemu dengan… "

" Ya.. dengan cowok nyebelin dari jerman itu " Kata Jo memotong pembicaraan Ryota.

Ryota hanya tertawa kecil. " Lalu bagaimana dengan kapten tim-mu itu?"

"brett? Ah iya, dia… entah lah.. dia jadi mendinginkan aku sejak kalah di atlantic cup."

" Mendinginkan? Kayak Ikan aja " Kata Ryota tertawa.

" Iyaaaaahhhhh…" Jo menghela nafas "begitulah"

Cowok bernama Ryota itu hanya tertawa kecil. Kembali tertawa kecil.

"Eh.. Ryota.. .emmh… nanti kamu datang ke pertandinganku ya … pertandingan perdanaku, melawan tim TRF Victorys. Kamu bisa tidak? " Tanya Jo ragu " Biar nanti kukirmkan tiketnya, dimana rumahmu? "

" Oh. .eh… itu.. ti..tidak usah.. aku juga memnag berencana untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut dan aku sudah membeli tiketnya" Kata cowok bernama Ryota itu.

"Wah.. kalau begitu… "

" Iya… nanti aku akan lihat, pertandinganmu"

" Sungguh?" Kata Jo bersemangat " Terimakasih"

" Iya.. sama-sama"

Di sisi lain, tanpa sadar, Ada yang menguping pembicaraan Jo di telepon. Brett dan Edge di sana, mendengarkan pelan dari dalam kamarnya.

"whew.. sepertinya ryota itu.. dikenl lama oleh Jo.." Kata Edge membanting diri di atas tempat tidur.

Brett masih saja duduk dan berpikir.

" Hei Brett, Jangan tegang gitu napa.. oh yah.. gimana hubunganmu dengan Schmidt? "

" Ah… jangan bicarakan soal Schmidt" Kata Brett dengan anda kesal.

" Iya..iya.. tapi masa kamu memusuhi Schmidt tanpa alasan yang jelas begitu sih?"

"tidak kok, lagipula, hari ini aku berncana menemui Schmidt…"

" oh ya? "

" Ya tentu saja " Brett bangun dari duduknya "sudah ya, aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang"

"Dengan Schmidt maksudmu?"

" Ya iylah.. dengan siapa lagi?" Ucap brett keluar dari kamarnya.

Untungnya Jo sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Jadi di ruang tamu sudah sepi. Degnan mengendap-endap brett pergi ke tempat dimana Schmidt sudah menunggunya.

"apa! Jadi untuk pertandingan kali ini … hanya memakai tim kelas 2 kalian?" Brett membelalak kaget

" Iya.. tentu saja.. tapi aku menempatkan Erich pada tim kelas 2 ini " Ujar Schmidt santai

" Kenapa?"

" Karena akan ada seorang yang baru akan masuk ke dalam tim kami, kamu tau Michael kan? "

" Michael .. yang tidak pernah kalah satu kalipun itu? Tidak mungkin ah.. "

"aku serius" Ucap Schmidt sambil menyeruput kopi panas yang asapnya masih mengepul dan bergaya santai.

Ya, rupanya mereka sedang berada di sebuah… ummhh.. warung , bukan warung, kedai, bukan kedai… kafe, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu.. ah, semacam coffee shop begitulah.

Brett, menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. " Oh ya, Schmidt.. soal Jo.. sudah kuputuskan.. "

" Uhumhh? Jo ? Kenapa? "

" Kita bertanding memperebutkan Jo. Bagaimana? "

" APA! " Scmidt hampir menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya

" Iya.. "

" Ah.. gila saja! Jadi selama ini… wow ! " Kata Schmidt tersenyum bercampur kaget " Baik, aku terima tantanganmu"

Brett tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak pergi dari Coffee shop itu.

**To be continued ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance**

**Chapter 6**

**Why !**

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan, karena hari ini adalah pertandingan pertama melawan TRF Victorys. Seperti biasa, Jo masih bisa bersantai sambil nge-chat-ria sama cowok dunia maya –nya itu.

Ah, Jo memang begitu, sepertinya semua dapat ia lakukan dengan gampang dan mudah. Semua pasti gak ia bawa tegang.

Brett menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menetralisir semua pikiran tegang di dalam hatinya. Yah.. tegang karena berbagai alasan.

" hei, pertandingan sudah mau dimulai! " Kata hammer.

" Oh.. i..iya.. " Kata Brett mengecang sepatunya dengan roda yang dipasangkan agar tidak susah berlari, lalu memencet tombol pada sepatu tersebut dan… zzzztttt… roda itu berputar sangat cepat. Brett berdiri, mencoba menseimbangkan dirinya, lalu setelah ia rasa sudah siap, ia pun berjalan keluar.

Visor kini sudah dipakainya, dan mereka berlima berjalan ke arena pertandingan.

"Jadi ini adalah pertandingan dengan sistem GP Cross" Kata Fighter mulai menjelaskan tentang pertandingan yaqng sudah para peserta hafal mati.

Setelah menjelaskan, Fighter pun memulai aba-aba " Baiklah, bersiap… mulai! "

Mobil-mobil berlalu… sangat cepat dan sangat cepat, " Dan pemenangnya adalah Victorys"

Go melompat senang lalu berkumpul degnan anggota lainnya. Jo menatap semua anggota tim itu dengan agak kesal. Tapi saat itu mata Jo berpandang-pandangan dengan anggota bertubuh tinggi dan bermata hijau gelap. Pandangan cowok itu menusuk, tapi juga hangat.

" Jo, ngapain kamu diam disana? " Kata Brett pada Jo dari dalam

Jo masuk ke dalam tempat istirahat dengan kesal. Pandangannya menuju telepon genggam nya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Ryota.

_**Hei… tadi kamu hebat.. biarpun kalah, tapi aku suka**_

Jo tersenyum, Ryota memang membuatnya lebih baik. Ya, membuatnya jadi lebih baik dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Oooo000oooO

Jo mendengus kesal, pada pertandingan keduanya dengan tim jepang pun, ia kalah lagi. Ada perasaan pesimis dalam dirinya, kenapa dia kalah melulu.

Kriinggg… Telepon genggam Jo berbunyi. Dari ryota rupanya. Dengan tangan agak bergetar, diangkatnya telepon dari Ryota itu.

"hai " kata Ryota

" Umm.. yeah..' Kata Jo dengan suara agak serak

" ada apa? Kok kamu kayak sedih gitu? Kalah ya tadi? Ak utadi melihatnya di televisi..sudah jangan menangis " kata Ryota mencoba menenangkan Jo.

" Yah.. apa aku bisa menang pada pertandingan selanjutnya? Aku takut kalah"

" Kok jadi penakut gitu sih? Tenang saja lah"

"Iyah.." Kata Jo berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Jo da nRyota terdiam. Tak banyak bicara sampai tiba-tiba " Jo! Kita ada rapat untuk pertandingan dengan Victorys besok ! Kamu dimana! " Teriak Brett dari Luar

Jo menghapus air matanya " Hei, aku dipanggil, sudah dulu ya"

" Iya, good luck ok! "

" Yap! Thanks "

Jo beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Semua sudah berkumpul seadng membahas malasalah strategi untuk besok.

" Jo, aku harap kamu tidak main-main! " Akta Brett pada Jo saaat rapat

Jo dudu kdiam

" Hei , Brett, dia kan tidak salah apa-apa… kamu yang kalah dari Go" Edge mencoba membela Jo

" Kan aku juga tidak menyalahkannya " kata Brett sambil membuang muka.

Untungnya ada yang mencairkan suasana tersebut. Selang brberapa waktu akhirnya rapat yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

" jadi begini, dalam pertandingan kali ni, kita akan bertanding di atas laut, dan Jo.. kamu yang akan bertanding" akta

" a..aku? " Kata Jo sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Ya, memangnya kenapa? "

" Ti..Tidak apa-apa" kata Jo gugup

"saya harap kalian semua bisa berkoordinir dengan baik"

" I.. iya " Kata mereka serempak.

' BUBAR ! " Akta mr. Danise menandakan bahwa mereka disuruh bubuar untuk istirahat.

Jo merapatkan dirinya di tembok kamarnya. Aneh.. beberapa hari ini, cowok bernama Schmidt yang dari jerman itu gak kelihatan. Dia kemana sih?

Ada perasaan rindu juga sih di hatinya. Mungkin memang begitu." Ah! " Ucap Jo sambil menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kesal banget deh rasanya. Bingung pula. Padahal besok adalah pertandingannya dengan Victorys LAGI !

Dan tanpa sadar, Jo pun terlelap…

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance**

**Chapter 7**

**I Know who is Ryota !**

Jo bersiap dengan peralatannya, mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak gugup. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Jo menatap dari kejauhan, yanhg akan menjadi lawannya adalah cowok yang bernama Ryo… ya.. Ryo Takaba.

Sejenak, Jo seperti merasa dekat dengan sosok Ryo. Tapi ia bahkan belum sekalipun bertemu dengannya, masa mau dibilang dekat?

Jo mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya ke arah lain, dia lalu menaiki motor boat yang tepat berada di samping motor boat ryo. Sementara mobilnya berada di tepian menunggu untuk di aba-abakan.

"bersiap! "Ucap Fighter " Mulai "

Sssnnnngggg… mobil Jo dan Ryo melaju cepat di arena pertandingan. Jo menginjak pedal gas pad motor boat tersebut. Awalnya, ia melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan lurus. Tentu saja.. tapi tiba-tiba pada saat itu, ada sebuah tikungan tajam. Jo berusaha mengerem tapi rem-nya tak berfungsi dan…..

Oooo000oooO

Jo tersadarkan diri, kini ia berada di dalam ruangan perawatan. Brett sedari tadi menungguinya. Lalu setelah sadar Brett pun langsung mendekati tempat tidur Jo.

"untungnya kamu hanya pingsan saja..' Kata Brett pada Jo

" me..mang .. apa yang terjadi ? Padaku? "

" Ryo takaba… dia yang menolongmu… aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada motor boat mu, tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan mesin ya?"

" Iya. .rem-nya tidak dapat kugunakan" kata Jo

" Kalau Ryo takaba, yang kudengar, tulang kakinya memar, dan harus dirawat selama sebulan.."

" Se..sebulan? "

" .. menguntungkan juga untuk kita " Kata Brett tersenyum

Jo mendengus kesal. Merasa tidak enak hati dengan Ryo, itu pasti… tapi terlebih lagi, enttah kenapa ada rasa ingin menangis di dalam hatinya.

Brett beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu menuju ke arah pintu.

" Mau kemana kamu? "

" Toilet" Jawab Brett santai.

Jo hanya bisa diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai berusaha mengambil tasnya. ia ingin menelpon Ryota, mungkin Ryota dapat membantu.

Lalu akhirnya, telepon itu tersambung juga " Hai, Jo.. ada apa?" Kata Ryota, tpai kali ini nadanya Ryota tak terdengar riang seperti biasanya

" aku lagi bingung" Kata Jo

" Kenapa?"

" apa kamu menyaksikan pertandinganku tadi?"

"oh ya.. Lalu? "

" Yah.. begitulah.. aku merasa bersalah pada Ryo takaba.."

" Tidak usah merasa bersalah gitu kali, santai saja "

Jo terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa Ryota begitu dekat. Seperti suaranya sangat dekat. Lalu ia juga merasa bahwa suaranya seperti dobel.

"hei, Jo.. kok diam? "

Jo tersentak."I..Iya " Akta Jo sambi lberusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar.

" Jo, kamu tau gak.. tadi aku cemas banget loh" Kata Ryota lagi.

Tapi Jo sudah tdiak memperdulikannya karena ia sedang mengintip kamar sebelahnya. Tempat Ryo takaba di rawat, dan ia melihat, rupanya sedari tadi Ryo takaba yang menjawab telepon-nya berarti Ryota itu adalah…

Jo langsung masuk ke kamar Ryo, dan Ryo tersentak sambil memegangi telepon genggamnya.

"Jo? " Kata Ryo tercengang sambil bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sementara Jo berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Ryo.

' Ja..di… kamu adalah Ryota? Kamu adalah Ryota? Begitu?"

Ryo hanya diam dan menatap Jo dengan pandangan kosong.

" Ryo! " Kata Jo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryo.

Ryo hanya bisa menatapi Jo saja… dia tidak mau banyak bicara. Ia hanya membuang muka.

" Ry…." Jo mau memanggil Ryo sekali lagi tapi bibirnya sudah tak bisa di gerakan. Ada yang menutup seluruh mulutnya. Hangat, bibirnya terasa hangat. Ryo lah yang mencium bibirnya. First kiss –nya sudah diambil ryo.

Jo berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir itu tapi ia tak mampu karena tertahan oleh tangan Ryo yang memegan pipinya.

Dan selesai lah 20 detik bertualang dalam fatamorgana indah. Jo terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

Ryo hanya membelai rambut Jo dengan lembut sambil merangkulnya dan berbisaik " Ya.. aku Ryota "

Mata Jo membelalak senang. Ia berhjasil menemukan Ryota. Dan Ryota itu adalah Ryo takaba, cowok yang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

" Hei.. Jo" kata Ryo lagi dengan suara pelan. "mau gak kamu jadi pacarku? "

**To be continued**

**a/n: **wahahahaha.. dapet banget feel nya waktu adegan ciuman ***otak mesum*** wkwkwka… rencananya mau bikin french kiss, Cuma entar repot lagi. Hahahaha… ditunggu komentar-nya…^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chance**

**Chapter 8**

**Choices !**

Jo merengganggkan kakinya saat sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. World Grand Prix telah usai. Biarpun sedikit melelahkan namun sangat menyenangkan.

Oh ya.. belum diceritakan.. setelah pertandingan yang cukup menegangkan, akhirnya Schmidt kembali. Ah.. Jujur Jo jadi susah juga. Soalnya kasihan Ryo nanti cemburu.

Untung-nya setiap Jo digodai oleh Schmidt, Brett membantunya. Kalau saja tak ada Brett , apsti susah jadinya.

Jo baru saja sampai, tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk. Dari ryota, eh Ryo maksudnya… Jo hanya tersenyum senang saja membaca sms itu. Ah… sekarang ia resmi menjadi pacara Ryo tanpa diketahui oleh satupun anggota stro rangers. Hebat kan?

Kriiinnggg… telepon berbunyi. Jo menatap pada layar teleponnya. Ah.. Brett… padahal ia pikir Ryo.

" halo.." Ucap Jo

" Ya.. Jo.. ummh.. bisa ketemu gak kita di tretorus café sekarang?"

" Umh.. bisa sih.. ada apa?"

" Pokoknya datang saja" Kata brett "aku tunggu"

Setelah itu teleponnya mati. Ah.. ada apa sih? Jo bersiap diri lalu berjalan menuju tretorus café yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Terlihat Brett sudh menunggu. Jo pun dengan cepat mendatangi Brett. " hei,Brett.. Ada apa? "

" anu, itu.. aku mau tanya, kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

" Hah? " Jo membelalak kaget. Jo menunduk. Tak kuasa memberi Jawaban " Maaf brett, tapi, aku sudah menyukai orang lain" Jawab Jo pada brett. Jo lalu beranjak pergi.

Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya namun ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa tersebut. Baru satu selesai, tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh Schmidt. "Oh.. God.. ada apa lagi?" akta Jo kesal.

" hei.. sini Kamu! " Kata Schmidt menarik pergelangantangan Jo

Jo ditarik menuju lorong yang cukup sepi .setelah terasa cukup memadai, Schmidt melepas Jo.

" Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku? " Kata Schmidt menatap Jo

" A… apa? " Jo benar-benar tak habis pikir

" Ya. .besok aku harus pulang ke jerman, karena itu, aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang"

Jo memutar bola matanya " maaf, tapi aku gak bisa.. maaf banget.. sudah ada yang menempati hatiku' Kata Jo dan tanpa ba bi bu be bo,dia langsung cabut ke sebuah tempat.

Brett duduk di dekat kursi taman, dan tanpa ia sadari rupanya Schmidt berada disitu, sama-sama sedang melamun.

" Hei' Kata Brett pada Schmidt " Selamat ya, kamu menang? "

" menang?" Kata Schmidt bingung.

" Kamu disukai Jo"

" Ah.. bukannya kamu yang dicintainya?"

" maksudmu?"

" Tadi aku nemakdia, tapi ditolak. Katanya dia sudah ada yang punya"

" Eh.. dia juga bilang begitu" Kata brett pada Schmidt

Mereka berpandang-pandangan lalu tertawa " Jadi kita sama-sama ditolak?" Ucap Schmidt.

" ya..tapi siapa ya yang disukai Jo?"

"sudahlah, tidak penting untuk dibahas.. akrena wanita, ktia jadi bertengkar hampir 2 tahun.." Kata Schmidt masih tertawa.

' Benar, ah.. dasar.. jadi kita kembali berteman kan? "

" Tentu" kata Schmidt tersenyum.

Eits.. ceritana belum selesai.. setelah itu, beberapa hari kemudian, Jo sedang berada di bandara, menunggu kedatangan seorang cowok ynag dinantinya.

"tuk! " tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjitak kepalanya.

Jo menengok ke belakang " RYO ! "

**The End**

**a/n:** akhirnya selesai juga.. memang aku gak bisa kalo gak buat Ryo x Jo.. memang udh rencana mau buat Ryo x Jo sih..hhw… pasti habis ini digampar.. wkwkwkwka… Maaf. .kalo ada salah-salah atau apa gitu..thanks for reading.. ^^


End file.
